Walking Dead 2
Issue #2 of ''The Walking Dead'' is an untitled story from the series and is the second chapter in the "Days Gone Bye" story-arc. It was written by Robert Kirkman with interior artwork by Tony Moore and grey-scale color highlights by Moore. The cover art illustration was also provided by Tony Moore. The issue was lettered and edited by Robert Kirkman. The issue was published by Image Comics and shipped with a November, 2003 cover date. It carried a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). Synopsis .]] Rick Grimes sets out towards Atlanta, Georgia to find his wife and son. He eventually runs out of gas and is unable to find a suitable service station. Abandoning his police cruiser, he walks on foot until he reaches a farmhouse. The residents of the home are dead, their rotting bodies lying in the floor of their living room. However, there is a horse in the stable that Rick decides to use as his new means of transportation. He rides the horse until he get to Atlanta. The streets are barren and littered with debris with no signs of life at all. Suddenly, zombies begin to emerge from the shadows. They attack him en masse and Rick falls from his horse. He hacks away at his nearest attackers with a hatchet, but the horse, left with no defenses, quickly falls prey to the ravenous zombies. A young Asian boy named Glenn Rhee spots Rick and helps him down a side alley. They scale a fire escape and make it to a rooftop and Glenn explains that the zombies are slow and apparently lack the coordination and dexterity to follow after them. They make it across the city by leaping from rooftop to rooftop. As the zombie population becomes less congested, they go to ground and make it to the outskirts of the city. Glenn tells Rick that he is but one of a small band of survivors who have been living out of a camper a short distance away. When they reach the camper, Glenn introduces him to several of the survivors, but Rick is overwhelmed when he discovers that among them are his wife Lori, his son Carl and his old partner Shane. Appearances * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes * Glenn Rhee * Lori Grimes * Allen * Andrea * Jim * Shane Walsh * Sophia Peletier * Humans * Zombies * Georgia :* Atlanta * Hatchet * Dale Horvath's RV Notes & Trivia * UPC barcode: 70985300073000211 * The "Letter Hacks" letters column begins with this issue. * First lines: "God dammit! Not again!!" * The events from this issue take place one day following the events from issue #1. * The story from this issue has been reprinted in the following volumes: :* The Walking Dead, Book One :* The Walking Dead Omnibus, Volume 1 :* The Walking Dead Compendium, Volume 1 :* The Walking Dead, Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * References Category:Walking Dead Vol 1 Category:2003/Comic issues Category:November, 2003/Comic issues